worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
EBSIS Juggernaut
Background ''' Developed in the mid 2020's, along with the Soldier and Destroyer, the Juggernaut was in response to the large deployment of ASC battloids and combat mecha. While not as fast as the ASC battloids by and large, the Juggernaut had amour on par with the heaviest units in the ASC arsenal, the Spartas. This was a new direction for the EBSIS as they previously held the Destroids of the first Robotech War as the standard for their Mecha as evidenced by their previous home designed units. The unit never had to face off with Bioroids but if it had, while it would have been vastly outclasses in terms of mobility, it's firepower may have partially made up for it's inability to maneuver with it's enemies. As it stands however, in the post second Robotech War Earth and prior to the Invid Invasion, the Juggernaut quickly became the Master of the Battlefield as there was little left to stand in it's way. That did not last very long though as the Invid ran rough shod over the EBSIS just like it did to everyone else. '''Model Type - Juggernaut Class - Heavy Combat Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 450 Arms - 140 Hands - 60 Legs - 220 Feet - 100 Head - 170 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds Speed Running - 48kph/30mph Leaping - 3m unassisted, 5m with a running start Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 37ft (11.6m) Length - 11ft (3.3m) Width - 19ft (6m) Weight - 22.6 tons PS - 50 robotic, Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Fusion generator Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - AKG-57 Gunpod (GU-11 clone) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 1d4x10 per round (Uses Gatling gun burst rules), 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (40 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds). Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 300 explosive armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Plasma Cannon (Mounted behind a panel in the centre of the main body) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1000m Damage - 1d6x10+10 Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - effectively unlimited. 20 blasts then limited to 2 blasts per melee Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Laser (Mounted behind a panel in the main body) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 1500m Damage - 2d6 per blast, only fires bursts, use gatling gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 14.5mm machine guns (4, 2 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4 per round, fires only bursts, use machine gun burst rules. x2 damage since each pair are fired in tandem. x4 damage when fire both pairs at one target. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1200 armour piercing rounds per arm Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +5% to piloting skill rolls Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 6d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10+12sd Kick - 9d6 Body Block/Tackle - 3d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ